


I'm Not in Love

by Silver_Wraith



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Wraith/pseuds/Silver_Wraith
Summary: Ryan was not in love. He just wasn't...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic and cuteness overload right ahead. You've been warned! :D
> 
> Inspired in the song "I'm Not in Love" by 10CC

Ryan was not in love. People shouldn’t forget it. There was no way anyone could say otherwise. And just because he called Bryce everyday through Skype so they could talk, even if they had nothing to share, it doesn’t mean the blond meant that much to him. It was probably a silly phase he was going through, he sometimes felt needy of something, but Bryce didn’t make him fall in love. It was just impossible.

**Incoming call from Ohmwreckeryt**

_Bryce McQuaid: “Oh, hey Ohm. I was just thinking about you!”_

_Ohmwreckeryt: “Hi Bryce”_

_Bryce McQuaid: “Anything you wanna tell me?”_

_Ohmwreckeryt: “No, just thought I’d call”_

_Bryce McQuaid: “Well, I am glad you did. I love you so much <3”_

* * *

Ryan was not in love, so why Bryce did make such a fuss when he called? It’s not like he meant that much to Ryan anyway. Sure, they were dating. But that was nothing serious. Bryce surely wanted to tell all their friends about their relationship, while Ryan knew they would probably break up in a week or two. Because he was not in love.

_Bryce McQuaid: “I think Delirious might know about us. Oops… :P”_

_Ohmwreckeryt: “Bryce, I told you to not tell anyone”_

_Bryce McQuaid: “I’m sorry, but when I realized I was already telling him how hot you are”_

_Ohmwreckeryt: “You gotta tell him we are not together”_

_Bryce McQuaid: “I did, but he doesn't believe me. Don’t be mad, Ryry. I love you <3”_

_Ohmwreckeryt: “I’m not mad. Just don’t tell anyone else”_

* * *

Ryan wanted to see Bryce. But not because Bryce meant that much to him. That is what people do when they are dating. So, buying a first-class ticket from Atlanta to Chicago for the blond wasn’t that much of a deal. Everybody did that.

 **Bryce McQuaid on Twitter:**  
_'Not posting any videos this weekend. Gonna be too busy kissing Ohm… well, doing other stuff too XD'_

**Incoming call from Ohmwreckeryt**

_Ohmwreckeryt: “Bryce, why did you post that? Now all your subscribers know about us”_

_Bryce McQuaid: “I am just so excited to see you! I couldn’t help myself! You are so important to me. Wait, I am going to tell everyone in the plane that I love you.”_

_Ohmwreckeryt: “No, Bryce! Don’t…”_

_Bryce McQuaid: “Listen everybody! I love my boyfriend Ryan! Yes, Bryce McQuaid loves Ohmwrecker!”_

* * *

Yes, they did make love during the whole-time Bryce stayed in his apartment. Sometimes when they were going to eat, they just ended up all over each other and things would eventually burn and the neighbors would complain about how noisy they were. But then again, that is what people do when they are dating, not when they are in love, which Ryan clearly wasn’t.

“I see you hung that pic of me you asked me to send.” Bryce smiled while caressing the few chest hairs that began to grow on his boyfriend’s toned pecs. Ryan didn’t know why he was so happy. That picture was just to cover a nasty stain on his wall.

“Oh, so you noticed.”

“Are you kidding me? It’s massive. The one I sent wasn’t that big. Did you enlarge it?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

It was a really big stain. So, he needed a really big picture. Why was it such a big deal? Just because Bryce made him feel loved? Just because Bryce looked like an angel and it was hard to believe he would want someone as brute and old as Ryan? Just because the possibility of losing Bryce made Ryan go desperate? Just because Ryan, someone who doesn’t believe in God, prayed and asked the heavens for Bryce’s love for all his life?

“I love you so much, Ohm.” The blond said placing a quick kiss on the other’s lips, bringing him out of his reverie. “I really do. Sometimes I have a hard time believing I was lucky enough to even catch the eye of someone as handsome, gentle, funny and smart as you. This must be a dream. If it is, I don’t want to ever wake up.”

“I love you too, Brycie.”

Alright, maybe Ryan was in love. Just a little bit, though…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys are still with me and not in the hospital puking rainbows XD 
> 
> Was feeling extremely romantic today


End file.
